vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient
Summary Ancient was one of the oldest Dark Hunters, and The Shadowed One's most trusted agent after Sentrahk. It was Ancient who inspired the Dark Hunters, being the first to reject the codes of behavior on his and The Shadowed One's home island and to sell his services to anyone in his species who wanted them. This transformed the peaceful society into a war-torn one, as warlords wanted Ancient to crush their enemies. Ancient and Voporak were sent to find the Mask of Time about the same time the Piraka were on Voya Nui. They realized that the Vahi was in Metru Nui and that Dweller was already on a mission there. Ancient left for Odina to oversee the reconstruction of the base and to wait for Lariska's return from her mission. He received a coded message telling Ancient to do his duty as an Order of Mata Nui member: to convince The Shadowed One to side with the Order or kill him. He managed to do his job without revealing his affiliation with the Order. Ancient was recently with The Shadowed One to eliminate the Vortixx on Xia in order to stop them from making weapons for the Brotherhood of Makuta. His mission ended when The Shadowed One disintegrated him to keep Makuta Kojol's virus a secret. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Ancient Origin: Bionicle Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years old (described as one of the oldest Dark Hunters) Classification: Dark Hunter, Order of Mata Nui member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Flight (Ancient could hover at will via Levitation disks in his feet), Sense Manipulation (His Rhotuka spinners caused targets to lose all physical coordination), Longevity Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to The Shadowed One, who can fight on par with Teridax). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: ''' At least '''Class M (Should be comparable or greater in strength to Roodaka, who once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand), possibly higher (Brutaka claims to have uprooted mountains). Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Was described as having "near-impenetrable" armor) Stamina: Extremely high. Comparable to The Shadowed One who is comparable to Toa and the Toa Mangai fought against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with Rhotuka Launcher Standard Equipment: * Rhotuka Launcher A rapid-fire projectile weapon that causes targets to lose all physical coordination. Intelligence: Ancient is a highly intelligent and experienced warrior and assassin. He also convinced The Shadowed One to side with the Order of Mata Nui without revealing that he was a member of the organization. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Book Characters Category:Dark Hunters Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Sense Users Category:Tier 6